The InBetween
by AbbyNormalitis
Summary: Seifer and Squall are the most unlikely couple ever. But it’s funny how well they fit together. Prewargame. Awkward POV


Title: What's Between Them/Us  
Pairing: Seifer/Squall  
Word count: 647  
Rating: PG-13  
Beta Read by: my NikNik-baby J  
Brief summary: Seifer and Squall are the most unlikely couple ever. But it's funny how well they fit together. Pre-war/game.  
Feedback: Yes please. :)  
Note: It came to me in a dream the made sense. **THIS WORK OF FAN-FICTION CONTAINS SHONEN-AI OR BOY LOVE. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAIST HOMOSEXUAL NATURE, DO READ OR REVIEW THANK YOU. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any characters used in this piece of fan-fiction other than the camera-guy.

Quote Used: "First and for-most, Your and idiot. Second I love you." And an add on to it.

What's Between Them/Us

It's weird, that no one notices me, even when I come out of my room. Where I know everyone and everything. Everyone flashes in front of my eyes and I absorb they're thoughts emotions and movements. All before my eyes as I stay in my little room. But there are two who catch my eyes. They're always different where as everyone else fallows a pattern.

They start at opposite corners and make they're way to meet in the middle. Whenever they're alone there's always such emotion between them. Hate. Love. Uncertainty? Hope. Love. Happiness. Jealousy, and they back to hate again. They move against each other as one weather it's fighting, talking or love making.

You wouldn't suspect a thing by looking at them in public. But I guess that's the beauty of it. Slight sounds alert me it is time to move and I can continue my observations about these two, all from the safety of my room. I watch as they exchange words, and hold each other close. Neither wanting to talk about how one will have to leave in the morning, and the other before that. Endearing and encouraging whispers are shared between the two. Words filled with certain emotions that I haven't seen with these two. Love. Worry. Reassurance. Promises. Scolding and back to love again.

Always back to love. That's another thing that people wouldn't expect from these two, especially one of them. Others just wouldn't believe if these two did get together, love would be a big part of the relationship. But it is. Not one has said those three little words yet; nevertheless it's there. That is what worries me though. I have a feeling those words will be said and I don't know what will happen if they do. Meanwhile all I can do is wait in my room, and watch the patterns of everyone else go by.

(Squall's Prospective)

Covering our nude bodies with sheets I hear the pleasant _whirr_ of the camera going back into place over the bed. At least the man who operates it is nice enough to give us our privacy. His arms are around my waist with his palms pressing down on my hip bones. So he can hold me to him, like he thinks I'll just get up and leave him. He's so afraid that I'll just disappear if he doesn't hold on. Maybe I would have earlier on in out relationship, but not now. Never now, because he's taken a hold of me and made me…care for him. Hyne forbid I say love, I'm Shiva's bitch remember? He mutters some random nonsense into my hair, which he's currently nuzzling and sighs deeply.

Irritation gnaws away at my cool exterior at his fussing over me. He backs off only slightly at my annoyed growl. Pulling back a little to shower my face and neck with adoring kisses. Huffing quietly to show him I'm aggravated I bat him away. Our eyes connect and there's a pout in those deep green orbs. He sighs again.

"I'm sorry," He mutters to me, Pulling me to him and keeping my there. "Just…Don't go."

I spare a chuckle to make him wonder. It's funny how we both want the same thing we just express it differently. Taking a deep breath to ready myself I push out the words that have been clogging my throat all day.

"First and for-most, Your and idiot. Second I love you. Third I would _never_ leave you."

Before I know what is happening he's returning the sentiments and his lips are crushed on mine. His libido will never be satisfied. The soft _whirr _of the camera reminds me that the operator is nice enough to give us our privacy.


End file.
